callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun originally designed by American gun designer John Browning and produced by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The Model 1887 used black powder 12-gauge shells and 10-gauge shells, but replicas made today are often chambered for more common modern ammunition. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists and the Militia in Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. It is unlocked at the late level 67 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode. Although its wooden stock of the weapon has been sawn off, The Model 1887 has the farthest range of any of the shotguns. With Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Akimbo, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at an incredibly long range. The Model 1887 is probably the most effective shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer as it has such incredible accuracy and power at mid range. This is, however, off-set by its slow (compared to other shotguns) rate of fire and reload time. The Model 1887 is favored among high-level players, as a Akimbo wielding player can devastate groups of players on a close to mid range map. Image:Confirmation-winchester-1887_tn.jpg|Model 1887 being used by Ultranationalist. Image:1887.png|The Model 1887 in game. Image:1887_icon_-blackkat7073-.png|Model 1887 pick up icon. File:M1887 6.png|The Model 1887 Trivia * While the player is weilding this weapon with Akimbo attached, when sprinting, it is the only instance in the game that the player viewmodel is actually in the 'Akimbo' position (holding both arms up with elbows outward). * The Model 1887 is the oldest weapon to ever be featured in a Call of Duty game. * The Model 1887 is the only lever-action weapon in the game. * The Winchester 1887 was featured in Terminator 2: Judgment Day and was used by Arnold Schwarzenegger's character (a T-800 Terminator). Its appearance here may be a homage to the weapon from the film, as they both have a sawed-off stock and barrel, as well as a large lever loop allowing for one handed cocking (also known as "flip-cocking"). While using the 1887 Akimbo, the player spins the lever around their finger to reload. This is also how Arnold reloads the shotgun in the movie. * The reloading animation has the player loading one shell into the barrel (the upper tube) and the rest into the tube magazine (the lower tube.) * Some Model 1887s used the more powerful 10-gauge shells, which might explain the weapon's unusually long effective range. * On Infinity Ward's website the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * It is common to find this weapon using Akimbo, and nothing else; most experienced players use Akimbo 1887's. Video thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer